


Bad Day, Good Night

by aunt_zelda



Category: Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foot Massage, Kissing, Making Out, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: A few years post-canon, Sat and Kayden are living together and making the most of things.





	Bad Day, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/gifts).



> Fic written for Ciwu.
> 
> The prompt was to write something nice about Kayden and Sat, being older and slightly more stable, and looking out for each other.

Sat comes home in a foul mood. Kayden can tell by the subtle clues, like Sat swearing when she drops her keys after opening the door, heading right for the fridge and a beer before even taking off her coat, and loudly declaring “I had a shitty day.” 

“Wanna talk about it?” Kayden asks, as she joins him on the couch. 

“No,” Sat grumbles, folding her legs up onto the couch. She takes a long gulp of her beer. “… yes,” she says after a few moments. 

He reaches for her feet, and when she doesn’t kick him off he pulls her feet onto his lap and starts massaging them. 

“I had three, _three_ guys today refuse to let me tattoo them. ‘I don’t want some chick fucking up my arm.’” She mimics a gruff man’s voice and waves her beer for emphasis. “All they wanted was shitty tribal. I can do that in my sleep, in my _sleep_.”

“You can,” Kayden agrees, pressing his thumbs into the curves of her arches. 

Sat pauses, moaning a little. “Christ, right … right there … god you’re so good to me …”

Kayden grins. 

Sat takes another drink. “Anyways. My boss won’t do shit about it, ‘customer is always right.’ So I miss out on work I could do, experience I could get, tips I fucking need, because some assholes think girls can’t tattoo.” Sat glares at the ceiling. 

“It’s bullshit,” Kayden says. “They’re missing out on great work.”

“Hell yeah they are.” Sat nods. “People love my art. They show it off. It heals well. My pieces are gonna _last_.” 

Kayden hits a particularly sore spot and Sat arches up, yelping a little. 

“Was that too hard?” Kayden pauses. 

“Nah, just right,” Sat smirks at him and shifts her shoulders from side to side. “You trying to get into my pants?”

Kayden smirks right back. “You offering?” 

Sat reaches up to poke his face with her foot. “I live here, don’t I?”

“I do seem to recall a bed that we happen to share, yes,” Kayden muses, as if remembering some distant detail from years ago. He has been reading pamphlets at clinics lately though, so he adds, “… not that you know, that means you have to. Consent one time doesn’t mean consent for everything.”

“Look at you, talking like an adult,” Sat sets her beer on the coffee table. “That’s very mature of you.”

“Yeah that’s me, sooooo mature,” Kayden sticks his tongue out at her and wriggles it. 

“Well that’s an offer if ever I’ve seen one,” Sat crawls onto his lap and puts her hands around his neck. “Wanna help me forget about my shitty day?”

“Always.” Kayden promises. And he means it. 

“Good boy,” Sat kisses him. 

Because he’s not an impatient teenager anymore, Kayden doesn’t start pawing at Sat and trying to get his hands under her shirt. He focuses on the kiss, gets one of his hands around her waist and the other cupping the back of her head, and goes for it. Maybe Sat only wants to kiss tonight. Maybe she wants to grind on his knee until she feels good enough to sleep peacefully. Maybe … maybe a lot of things. Kayden’s letting Sat steer him and he’s more than happy to be along for the ride. 

It’s Sat who breaks the kiss, leans back and considers Kayden, licking her lips. “Bed?” she asks.

“My back would prefer that, yeah,” Kayden squirms a bit on the couch. The couch is fine for making out, handjobs, and the occasional nap, but anything past third base is best done on the mattress in the other room. 

Sat clambers off of Kayden and reaches for him, pulling him to his feet and leading him to their bedroom, like he doesn’t know where it is. 

“What do you want?” Kayden asks, shrugging off his jacket and resting his hands on his belt. 

“I want … hmmmm …” Sat hovers by the bed, toying with the zipper on her vest. “I want to sit on your face. If that’s ok.”

Kayden beams and eagerly lies down on the bed. “Hell yeah.”

Sat puts on one of the baggy sleep shirts she wears to bed. This one is a faded blue with a tacky hotel logo they got a few summers ago, when they went to Vegas with Raina and Darby. It hangs halfway down her thighs and has a rip under one of the sleeves. It shouldn’t look sexy, but to Kayden everything looks sexy on Sat. 

Kayden props pillows up around his head, and waits. His cock is still throbbing a bit but he puts that out of his mind. 

Sat climbs up onto the bed and straddles Kayden. The maneuvering is awkward, but they’re used to that. Kayden puts his hands on her thighs and strokes her a bit. He tickles the spot behind her knee that makes her shriek, just to tease her. 

“You jerk,” Sat slaps his hands away, but there’s no malice in her tone. 

Kayden wriggles his tongue at her again. 

Sat shifts up and then sinks down onto his face. 

Kayden tilts his neck and licks her carefully, slowly. 

“Fuck …” Sat groans. “Faster … please … Kayden …” 

Kayden obliges, judging his progress from her moans and the way she grips his hair. He hopes she leaves marks on his scalp again, he loves that, and he knows she loves watching him flinch later in fond remembrance. 

“If you can get me off twice, I’ll let you jerk off before bed,” Sat chokes out through intermittent gasping. 

Kayden grazes his teeth just barely over her sensitive skin. 

“FUCK!” Sat slaps the headboard, eases back on her knees, and rides through her first orgasm of the night. She doesn’t pull Kayden’s hair though. 

Kayden waits until the volume of her moaning levels out, and squirms on the bed to get back into proper position. 

“Love listening to you,” he mutters, so quiet he thinks Sat probably can’t hear him. 

“Aww,” Sat says, before maneuvering herself back over him. “You say the sweetest things with that mouth.”

Kayden licks his lips, and supposes that’s true. 

~*~

Kayden staggers home after a shift from hell, after a day from hell, in weather that’s … from hell. 

The rain has been going practically sideways all day, his hair’s been a wreck, and his clothes are soaked on the walk back to the apartment from the second bar he works at part-time. A few blocks usually aren’t that big a deal, but tonight he feels and looks like a drowned rat. 

It’s also Kayden’s birthday. Not that anyone remembered. Not his boss who signed his hiring paperwork and knows, not his coworkers who once checked his ID as a joke when they were teasing him about his babyface. Even Sat this morning didn’t leave him a note or anything, when he woke up before his shift she’d already left for her job.

It shouldn’t bother him. Twenty-six is old enough to stop caring about that. Hell when he was a kid he didn’t think he’d live long enough to reach twenty-six. He hadn’t even thought he’d live long enough to graduate high school. 

He drops his keys twice trying to wrench the door open. Rain gets under his jacket and soaks his spine. 

Cursing, he stumbles inside.

It’s late, but Sat is awake. She’s filled the kitchen table with candles, and she’s cooking. It smells like mac and cheese, Kayden’s favorite. 

Sat turns around and smiles at him. “Hey babe,” she gestures at the table. “Happy birthday! Food’s almost ready.”

Kayden doesn’t know what to say. He leans against the door and wonders if the rain drenched all over his skin will hide it if he starts crying. 

“Jesus, you look cold,” Sat waves her hand down the hall. “Take a hot shower or something. Food’s not going anywhere.” 

Kayden nods. “Thanks,” he says, and knows that’s not nearly enough. 

He showers quickly, and emerges in dry clothes. 

Sat is piling mac and cheese onto his plate. Kayden comes up behind her and hugs her, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he mumbles. “How the hell did you know? I had a shitty day and it’s like you knew.”

“It’s your birthday, and you had to work, and the weather’s been shit,” Sat shrugs. “Odds were not in your favor today.”

“When are they ever?” Kayden grumbles. 

“Hey, we promised!” Sat elbows him in the side. “We promised we’d cut back on that.”

They did, that’s true. It’s been a rough couple of years, and they’ve been trying to cut the negative crap out of their lives and reel back on their more self-destructive habits. There’s no drugs in the apartment, they don’t drink until they black out, and his brass knuckles are in a little lockbox in one of the dresser drawers instead of under his pillow or in his jacket pocket. 

Kayden sits down and Sat joins him. There’s a letter by the fork and knife, addressed to him, from Raina and Darby. 

Kayden shovels mac and cheese into his mouth and rips open the letter. There are polaroids of the girls at some kind of retreat, surrounded by other girls at a campsite in the desert. From the letter, it sounds like they’re at an all-women Sapphic artistic New Age Wiccan retreat. Kayden isn’t entirely sure what that all means, but Darby looks peaceful and Raina looks delighted, so it must be working out for them. They wish him a happy birthday and sent a flat wooden pendant with a bird carved onto it. The bird has a fluffy red feather crest on its head. 

“Awwww, it’s you!” Sat giggles, seeing the gift. 

“Guess so,” Kayden ruffles his wet hair speculatively. Maybe he should go red: it’s not a bad color on him. 

They work their way through the mac and cheese. Kayden tries to help putting away the leftovers and Sat shoos him out. “It’s your birthday, and you worked a full shift, relax.” 

Kayden watches her work. It isn’t until Sat bends over way too long to shove the leftovers into the fridge that Kayden realizes she’s been putting on a bit of a show for him. 

“Can you guess what’s for dessert?” Sat asks, turning around and posing in an exaggeratedly sexy manner. 

“You know, I think I can,” Kayden says, as deadpan as he can manage. 

Sat slinks, actually slinks, over to him. She starts blowing out the candles on the table, keeping her eyes on Kayden as she puckers up her lips. 

“Aren’t I supposed to make a wish?” Kayden gestures to the remaining candles. 

“Yeah,” Sat blows out one of the final few lit candles. “Better hurry.”

Kayden grabs the last candle and holds it up to his mouth. He closes his eyes, makes a wish, and blows it out. 

When he opens his eyes, the room is dark, save the streetlight streaming in through the rain-streaked window. It’s enough to illuminate Sat though, who’s taking off her shirt. 

“My eyesight’s going, I’m an old man,” Kayden whines. “Can’t we have at least some of the lights?’

“You’re not that old,” Sat reaches for him and pulls him into a kiss. 

“I’m ancient,” Kayden murmurs, kissing his way down her neck. “Ancient and blind.”

“Then I’ll have to help you find the important bits.” Sat takes his hands and brings them up to her breasts. 

“Mmm, yeah, I remember these,” Kayden strokes her skin and pinches one of her nipples. 

Sat laughs, then takes one of his hands and slides it up under her skirt. Apparently today was one of the days when she decided to forgo underwear. 

“Have pity on my frail old hands,” Kayden moans, starting to finger Sat slowly. 

“Don’t feel very frail to me,” Sat gasps, bracing her hands on his shoulders. 

Kayden can’t see her face clearly, every so often he gets a flash of dim light as she leans back, he gets a split-second glimpse of her face, her neck, her hair. 

“What did you wish for?” Sat digs her nails into Kayden’s shoulder after he rubs his thumb over her clit. 

“I’ll show you when we go to bed,” Kayden promises. 

Sat hums ‘Happy Birthday’ until she can’t focus on the tune.


End file.
